This invention relates to a means for identifying keys and more particularly, a unique identifying lock tag including a display surface for the identifying indicia, and means to lockingly engage the tag to a key.
It has become apparent in recent years that due to security problems involved in the safe storage of valuables, and security problems involved in the prevention of crime, that locks have been employed on an extremely wide assortment of devices including vehicles, doors, safes, drawers, and other similar such applications. Indeed, it has become quite common that the average person may the requirement to have access to as many as ten or more different lock devices in connection with their daily existence. For example, typically the average person will carry two distinct keys to an automobile, house keys which may include different locks for both front, rear and basement doors, keys for a locked garage, office keys, and one or more keys which gives the person access to locked devices within the home. It is also apparent that personnel involved in commercial operations have an even more pronounced problem since there are various situations where a single person will be responsible for access to an extremely great number of locks. For example, maintenance and security personnel generally carry key rings having an excess of fifty keys per ring. Building mainagement personnel, similarly, will have rings carrying often times a number of keys in excess of 100 keys for access to the different locks located within the building under their control and management.
The problem is further enhanced by reason of the fact that the numbers of manufacturers who manufacture and sell locking devices has, in the recent past, become less numerous, such that one will find a great number of locks manufactured and sold by the same manufacturer. Generally, locks manufactured and sold by the same manufacturer will have the keys having a similar appearance, and it is therefore not unlikely to find that one will be carrying a number of keys which appear to be similar in overall configuration, but which are keyed to fit distinct locks. Hence, the problem of key identification has become more difficult with time, and the problem is further enhanced where the personnel involved must be able to quickly identify and utilize a particular key especially in an emergency situation.
The typical solution to key identification has, in the past, been to apply a tag through the single key aperture which permits the user to inscribe some key identifying indicia onto the tag, the tag being retained to the key usually and typically by a wire or spring ring of some type inserted in the key aperture. Another method which has been employed for key identification is to apply an adhesive strip of tape of one form or another directly to the surface of the key head, the user then applying some type of identifying indicia directly onto the tape. Neither of the above solutions has been found to be particularly suitable for the reason that tags which are affixed to the key aperture by means of a wire or spring clip have the tendency to tear away and are also bulky when a great number of keys are applied on the same ring along with identifying tags. It has also been found that where tags are applied with a wire ring, and a number of keys are applied on the same ring, the wire rings often become entangled. Where an adhesive tape strip is applied to the surface of the key head, generally, the oils secreted by the fingers of a person will cause the ink or graphite which is usually employed as the writing identifying means on the adhesive tape to smear with the result that the writing contained thereon becomes illegible. In addition, it is usually noticeable that with time, the adhesive becomes less tacky, causing the adhesive strip to removes itself from the key. Once the identifying indicia has been removed from the key, it becomes extremely difficult for the user to have knowledge as to the particular lock which is intended to be operated by a particular key.
It will also be appreciated that in commercial applications, where employed persons are in charge of rings having numerous keys, in the event a key identifying tag or indicia is lost or removed from a key, the employed person having no prior experience or knowledge as to which key may operate a particular lock, it becomes virtually impossible for such a person to subsequently rediscover the proper key-lock combination. It has therefore been deemed desirable to develop an improved but yet simplified key identifying indicia means for use in connection with any key which will permit the user to clearly identify a key by means of a removable key identifying tag.